Gilanya Cinta Pertama
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: "Ibarat orang yang belum pernah jatuh, sekali terjatuh akan mengaduh-aduh kesakitan"-Pengantin Surga, Nizam Ganjavi. alternate universe. untuk event United Fandoms bulan Juni, Strawberry Smoothies


**Disclaimer :** Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino

Cerita ini ditulis untuk event Strawberry Smooties grup facebook United Fandom.

apabila ada kesamaan kisah atau lain-lainnya, itu hanya kebetulan atau kamu yang kege'eran

**warning** : alternate universe & time, huruf kapital "a" yang tidak berfungsi.

* * *

apakah kamu percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama? aku percaya. justru aku sering mengalaminya. itu pula yang kualami ketika pertama melihat Mai. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasakan sebuah angin syur menembus hatiku. Dia cantik sekali, aku ingin dia jadi pacarku.

Tapi dia sudah pulang ke tempat asalnya sekarang. Tidak mengapa. Ketika kami bertemu di festival tahun baru yang diadakan di Pulau Kyoshi, kami sempat mengobrol banyak. aku tahu dia juga menyukaiku. Darimana aku tahu? Dia merayuku. Dia bilang suka padaku. aku sangat gugup berhadapan dengannya sehingga dia yang lebih banyak bicara dan beraksi. aku malu sekali, dan itu membuatku ingin bertemu dengannya, lagipula, aku sangat merindukan dia. aku tahu, dia cinta sejatiku. Tuhan sudah mengirimnya untukku karena membalas doaku.

Tapi dia tidak memberiku alamat dimana dia tinggal di kota mana, apa yang dia lakukan, siapa nama ayahnya ... tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. aku hanya tahu dia berasal dari negara api.

"Dewa laut, kenapa begini? aku minta gadis cantik dan kau berikan padaku tapi dia pergi begitu saja menghilang tanpa jejak! apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tanpa terduga olehku, secercah sinar menerangi pandanganku dari langit. Karena silaunya, aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Mendadak aku menyesal memanggil Dewa Laut, mana kutahu dia sungguh-sungguh datang?

_"Bocah, kamu itu jelek. Hitam. Kampungan dan naif. Kamu juga bodoh dan bukan bender. Jadi sebaiknya tahu diri aja deh."_

"Hei, Dewa! Cintaku tulus pada Mai dan aku yakin dia juga membalas perasaanku! Cinta bisa menakhlukkan segalanya!"

_"Gak usah mimpi deh."_

"Ini memang bukan mimpi, kan? aku mencintai Mai, hatiku miliknya! akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dia, dan akan kubuktikan betapa berarti dia bagiku!"

_"Coba saja. Kutunggu._" Tawa angkuh yang membahana mengiringi kepergian si Dewa Laut. Namun beberapa hari setelah pengalamanku itu, aku menjadi loyo tanpa gairah. Teman-teman sekampungku mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku dan mereka ingin aku bersemangat. Maka mereka mendukungku sekalipun tidak menyukai Mai karena dia berasal dari Negara api.

"Kalau dia memang cinta sejatimu, harusnya kau berani mengejarnya."

"Kalau kau menginginkan dia, cari dia dan temui dia!"

"Semangat, jadilah pria sejati dan temui dia sekalipun ada di ujung dunia!"

Dikompori oleh teman-temanku di kampung, aku menaiki kapal kecilku, lupa membawa bekal. akibatnya aku terpaksa menahan lapar dan haus sambil menghadapi kejamnya air laut yang menghantam kapal kecilku. Samudra benar-benar kejam bila berangkat tanpa persiapan. Dalam sebuah badai di tengah malam, aku dan perutku yang kelaparan serta kerongkonganku yang kering kerontang sempat terbalik jatuh ke lautan. Rasanya sungguh seperti berada di dalam botol yang dikocok-kocok. aku tidak tahu mana utara, mana selatan atau timur dan barat. Setiap kali tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, aku merasa lebih baik mati saja.

Mati di tengah laut sebagai remaja naif yang sedang dimabuk cinta pertama. Sepertinya ayah takkan bangga bila biografiku ditulis. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat semangatku kembali. aku mulai gemetar, tubuhku menggigil. Kini hanya Mai yang ada dalam pikiranku. aku mengingat kembali tatapannya, kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang merah oleh gincu, tutur kata dan bujuk rayunya, dan harum tubuhnya yang manis. aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Mai! aku tidak boleh mati dulu!

Sekuat tenaga aku berhasil membalikkan perahu kecilku yang terbalik di permukaan air laut. Ombak kuat yang mengempas membuat peganganku terlepas dari kapal. Tidak! Mati aku! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Seperti ada kekuatan tersembunyi, aku berenang sekuat tenaga meraih kapal kecilku kembali. Demi Mai!

Kupaksa tubuhku yang sudah tidak keruan rasanya ini untuk naik ke atas kapal kecil dan bertahan di sana. air ombak yang tinggi menjulang, menghambur masuk ke dalam kapal kecilku, menyedak tenggorokanku. Demi Mai, aku harus bertahan! aku harus selamat sampai di Negara api untuk mencarinya dan menemukannya!

Berkat keinginan kuat untuk bertahan hidup, aku memegangi perahu kecilku kuat-kuat, bahkan ketika aku tertidur di tengah amukan badai.

.

.

Kini badai sudah reda. aku terbangun disapa sinar matahari. Hari ini terik sekali, sepertinya setelah badai, awan-awan mengkerut habis sehingga hilang sama sekali dari langit. Tapi baguslah, dengan begini, pakaianku yang basah cepat menjadi kering.

Sekali lagi perutku bergemerucuk. sudah dua hari mengarungi samudera, aku belum makan sama sekali. Tenggorokanku terasa perih setelah menelan air laut dalam jumlah banyak semalam. Dan sekarang ... aku muntah-muntah.

Pusing sekali kepalaku.

Puas menodai samudra dengan muntahanku, aku berbaring kembali di atas kapal kecilku merasakan betapa kosong perutku dan betapa tidak karuan perasaanku. aku menderita sekali. Hanya dengan membayangkan senyum Mai, aku dapat kembali tersenyum. Di waktu berikutnya, aku cukup membayangkan Mai ada di sisiku dengan ucapan-ucapan sinis tajamnya yang tidak berperasaan-tapi imut.

aku ingat dia menyebutku coklat, dia juga menyebutku gula, dia juga menyebutku ikan. Mai memberiku banyak panggilan sayang yang lucu-lucu, membuatku tertawa sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

Begitulah hari-hariku di samudra berjalan. Ketika pandangan mataku sudah kabur, aku melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu dari menara di sebuah dermaga. Kuusap kedua mataku penuh harap bahwa aku tidak tersesat.

"atap merah, atap merah .. please ..."

atap merah! Hore! aku tidak salah arah! Ketika aku mendarat di dermaga, sebuah bayangan besar menyelimutiku dari belakang. Penasaran aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat ada kapal besar bergerak mendekat! aku tahu dia tidak akan berhenti! Berat kakiku untuk bergerak, tapi aku harus melakukannya! aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kapal kesayanganku ini untuk menghindar, aku terpaksa melompat pada detik terakhir dan mendengar kapalku ringsek digilas kapal negara api yang besar.

"Bye, kapal kecilku!" isakku pada kapal kecil pemberian ayah. Setidaknya aku selamat. aku harus segera berenang ke tepian pantai untuk melanjutkan perjalananku mencari Mai.

Tapi, kakiku gemetar hebat tidak mampu kugerakkan. Kepalaku berputar dan pandanganku menjadi semu. akhirnya aku terjatuh ke atas lantai batu dan kehilangan kesadaran. Perutku kosong ...

.

.

Ketika terbangun, aku berada di sebuah ruangan segar yang diisi oleh banyak ranjang berseprei putih. Rupanya ini adalah klinik. Seseorang membawaku ke tempat ini untuk dirawat. Dokter mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tangguh, mampu bertahan hidup menekan batas-batas manusia normal.

"Orang biasa seharusnya sudah mati. Lain kali jangan menekan dirimu seperti itu, anak muda."

Masa bodoh, yang penting aku sudah di Negara api sekarang. Suster sangat baik, memberiku makan. Walaupun itu hanya nasi goreng biasa dengan bawang goreng tanpa tambahan daging atau telur sekalipun, tapi perutku sangat gembira diisi kembali oleh sesuatu yang dapat dicerna.

"Lahap sekali makannya. Telan pelan-pelan setelah halus dikunyah." Kata perawat yang ramah itu.

"Nona perawat, apakah anda tau seorang gadis bernama Mai?" tanyaku.

"Wah itu nama yang sering dipakai orang-orang di sini."

"aku kemari untuk mencarinya. Kulitnya seputih gading, matanya lentik dan cantik sekali, hidungnya panjang, tulang pipinya besar, bibirnya tipis dan rambutnya tersisir rapi. Dia cantik sekali seperti putri raja."

Nona perawat itu melihatku dengan iba, kemudian bersikeras memberikan sebuah jawaban, "Hmm ... kalau seorang ningrat memang ada nona cantik yang bernama Mai. Tapi dia tidak tinggal di sini."

Untuk menemui nona bernama Mai itu, aku harus melintasi pegunungan Xian. Ini adalah deretan pegunungan berbahaya dengan lembah terjal berkabut yang jalanannya licin dan aku bisa tergelincir bila tidak hati-hati melangkah. Karena tidak punya uang, aku tidak bisa membekali diriku dengan uang. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil mencuri sebilah pisau dapur untuk berjaga-jaga andai ada keperluan tertentu.

Malam pertamaku di gunung, aku melihat kembali cahaya menyilaukan dari langit itu. _"Hmm ... Kamu memang bodoh. Tapi aku salut sudah sampai di sini. Sayangnya, kamu terlalu naif. apa kamu tidak menyesal?"_

"Ughh ... tidak ada kata menyesal! aku tahu aku dan Mai ditakdirkan bersama!"

_"anak muda. Pulanglah. Kamu akan sakit hati."_

"Sakit hati? Hei, berarti benar aku sedang berjalan menuju Mai-ku?" entah mengapa aku hanya bisa melihat hal positif dari setiap hal yang kudengar. Kurasa aku memang sedang jatuh cinta.

_"Bodoh. Jangan menyesal nanti."_

Suara itu menghilang bersama dengan meredupnya cahaya menyilaukan yang menggangguku sejak kemarin. Mai, sayangku, aku tidak tahu apakah kamu yang berada di balik pegunungan berbahaya ini. Tapi aku akan mengambil risiko untuk bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan satu petunjuk. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang segila ini. Mungkin aku terlalu naif, tapi mungkin ini hal yang harus kulakukan.

Beberapa kali aku bertemu hewan buas seperti ular dan beruang. aku bahkan sempat dikejar-kejar gorila mengamuk dan bersembunyi di dalam goa. Serigala bergerombol untuk membunuhku, untung aku membawa pisau dapur yang kucuri di klinik kemarin. Sisi baiknya, aku jadi bisa membuat api sendiri dan menjadi lebih tangguh. aku sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan keliaran alam ketika aku sampai di kota tujuanku.

Ibukota negara api.

Yeah, dewa laut, lihatlah! aku menang!

Mai, aku datang! Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan menemukanmu!

Memasuki kota ini, aku terpukau dengan keramaiannya. Mulai dari anak-anak hingga manusia lanjut usia. Semua orang terlihat bergembira, orang berlalu lalang. Tapi ada satu hal yang menarik; orang-orang sibuk berbaris di tepi jalan seakan memberi jalan bagi sesuatu yang akan lewat.

"Hei, bocah, jangan di tengah jalan! Kamu mengganggu saja!" Tegur seorang pria sambil menarikku masuk ke dalam barisan.

"ada apa memangnya?"

"Pangeran Zuko menikah tadi pagi. Sekarang kedua mempelai itu berkeliling kota untuk menyapa warganya. Oh, lihat, mereka tiba!"

Kerumunan semakin ramai ketika sebuah kereta kuda dengan langkah santai melintasi jalanan. Di atas kereta itu, berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan luka bakar di sisi kiri wajahhnya. Di sisinya, ada seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal. Seketika aku merasa hampa. aku mampu mendengar suara retakan hatiku.

"Nak, itu Pangeran Zuko. Dan di sebelahnya adalah Nona Mai. Mereka cocok satu sama lain. Bila mereka mengobrol, mereka tidak bisa berhenti dan hanyut ke dunia sendiri. Klop banget deh. Memang sudah jodohnya."

air mataku terjatuh dengan cepat. Mai melintasiku, ia terlihat bahagia bersama Pangeran Zuko. Kereta itu berlalu begitu saja, Mai melihatku tapi sepertinya ... dia tidak ingat padaku sama sekali. Ketika kerumunan bergerak mengejar kereta itu sambil bersorak sorai, aku berhasil mengeluarkan diriku keluar dari massa. aku keluar dari ibukota.

aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Impian yang direngut ini, seperti melihat jembatan hancur di depan mata.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, aku duduk bersandar. Namun hatiku terasa sakit sekali. aku merangkul kedua lututku dan menangis. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menangis di tempat yang tidak dilihat siapapun.

Sekali lagi cahaya itu muncul menyapaku. _"Nah, Sokka, kamu sudah mengerti sekarang? Kamu tidak bisa memungkiri takdir."_

aku tidak menggubrisnya. aku ingin sendirian sekarang.

Namun pengalaman tersebut memberikanku pelajaran berharga sekarang. Sejak patah hati, aku mulai mengerti bahwa ternyata aku begitu bodoh. Kusadari sekarang bahwa saat itu Mai hanya bergurau denganku, aku yang belum pernah jatuh cinta, sudah berimajinasi yang berlebihan dulu. aku yang mengira dia milikku, ternyata sudah lama bertunangan dengan Pangeran Zuko. Kuingat Mai sudah mencoba memberitahuku sejak awal, namun aku terlalu mengabaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Dan yang paling penting, aku belajar bahwa terlalu banyak berharap itu akan membawa sakit hati yang dalam.

**-END**


End file.
